


Suki's Plan

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Pining, Sleepovers, disaster lesbian suki, its just cute, other characters are mentioned but dont play a major role in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: DJ Suki is hosting a sleepover at her pod, with her only guest being Poppy. Sure, they've had sleepovers together before, but Suki's got a plan this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is NOT enough content for this adorable ship, especially when it comes to fics, so I whipped one up last night! it's quick and cute, enjoy!  
> EDIT: I drew what I imagine the inside of Suki's pod might look like from the perspective of entering her front door, thought it might be helpful to include here! https://solidburnreturned.tumblr.com/post/176207959505/wanted-to-draw-what-i-imagine-the-inside-of-dj

Red fingers drummed a quick beat against the purple bean bag chair Suki was laying on. Normally she’d be fast asleep, especially at this hour. The sun had set a while ago, and Suki could see fireflies flitting around outside her window. But Poppy had sent her an invitation to a sleepover earlier that day, taking place at Suki’s pod. It had made her chuckle, Poppy just inviting herself to Suki’s pod. She was so bold in such an odd way. A Poppy way. A Poppy way that Suki absolutely adored. 

The red troll had made sure to tidy up her orange pod at least a little; dusted the lava lamps and speakers that sat up on their shelves, fluffed the colorful bean bag chairs and pillows, organized her music equipment, made her well-used bed, that kind of thing. She knew Poppy really wouldn’t care, being a pretty messy troll herself, but Suki wanted to make sure she’d make a good impression on the princess tonight. She wanted everything to go smoothly and according to plan. She’d even polished her belly gem, on the advice of Guy Diamond.

Her pining was quite obvious to everyone in the Snack Pack, other than Poppy herself, apparently. Suki always played Poppy’s favorite songs first during parties, did a pretty poor job of hiding her staring during yoga, always made sure to be right by Poppy’s side for hug time, etc. At first it just seemed like normal bestie behavior. But soon it became plain to Suki’s friends that she had more in mind than just staying friends with Poppy. At long last, after what must’ve been months of hardcore crushing and blushing, she’d decided to do something about it. 

A short huff broke the silence. Suki peeked at the glowing clock on the small fuzzy table to her left. Poppy would be at her door soon, peppy and smiling and looking totally adorable in her pajamas. The beat she was drumming got a bit more frantic as her pulse quickened as well. Maybe this wasn’t such a good plan. Sure, Biggie had helped her make the strawberry tarts (Poppy’s favorite), Guy Diamond had given her tips on appearing cool and confident in her conversations, and Satin and Chenille had given her these fun new pajamas to wear, but all that definitely wouldn’t ultimately control Poppy’s response. The twins had assured her that the pinks and reds of her striped crop top would send the right message, and that they contrasted nicely with her black shorts, and that she looked “so presh!” But hearing all that from Poppy would definitely convince her more that it was true. The DJ really just wanted everything to go well, wanted the best friends to stay chill, didn’t want to weird Poppy out. Creek didn’t seem as eager to help as she’d thought he’d be, advising her to burn some incense and stay positive. Suki was so nervous about her course of action she’d considered even asking grumpy old Branch for his input. In the end she decided against it. Romance didn’t really seem like his passion anyway. 

Sensing her owner’s obvious distress, Suki’s Wooferbug rumbled a bit in concern from her fuzzy bed in the pod’s corner. Suki glanced over and smiled reassuringly. 

“Hey, no need to get freaked, girl! I’m fine!”  


Another grumble, this one with an obvious tone of disbelief.

Suki’s grin slid off her face with a groan as she flopped back further into the bean bag. “I know, I know. But how can I keep my cool when the biggest moment of my life could be happening in a couple hours? I’m already losin’ it, and she’s not even here yet!” Red hands slapped over her face before dragging down. “What if I blow it, girl?”

The Wooferbug stood up immediately, chattering in determination as she waddled over to Suki, ignoring the troll’s shouts of protest as she plopped herself right onto her owner in an effort to offer comfort.

Suki coughed as the wind was knocked out of her instantly. “You’re too big to lay on me, girl! You’re not a baby anymore, like it or not!”

The fuzzy creature whined, her face showing obvious concern.

“I know you’re worried, but I’ll be okay, really! Please, you know I love you, just...I need you to get off, girl!”  


With a huff, the Wooferbug lifted herself off of the struggling troll. Suki sighed in relief, rolling off of the now squashed bean bag. 

“It’s sweet of you to try and help, but I really don’t think there’s much else I can do to improve my odds...” Suki readjusted her wooly headphones as she picked herself up off the floor.  


The big bug tittered and fluttered her wings as an idea came to mind. She started to loudly hum a romantic tune, wings fluttering to provide and slow and steady rhythm. Suki, to Wooferbug’s surprise, looked nothing short of mortified. 

“Too forward! No way! I wanna ease into this, not freak her out as soon as she steps through the door!” Suki cried, waving her arms frantically.  


Wooferbug stopped her tune at once, even more worried than before. Suki was not one to cut music short, or act in such a frazzled manner. She knew her owner to be one of the more relaxed trolls in the village. Upbeat, chill, even smooth. Nothing like this current state of near panic. She gave another bewildered chatter as Suki started to pace, peeking out the windows expectantly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do think music is a good idea, just...not something so sappy! Not right from the start!” Another quick glance out the window showed no pink princess in sight. “I’ve got a plan to stick to, girl.”  


A curious chatter and a flick of wings. 

“It’s not that complicated, I guess. Smidge helped me out, you know how much of a cassanova she is...” Suki held up a finger to Wooferbug, who watched closely. “One: Invite Poppy inside, duh. Compliment her pajamas and her hair. That way, apparently, it’ll make her notice mine. Maybe. Two: Offer her some strawberry tarts and ask her about her day. Three...” Suki gulped. “...try to flirt...”  


Wooferbug buzzed and made a noise similar to a chuckle. 

Suki scrunched up her nose, her cheeks turning even pinker. “We do _not_ always flirt! At least, it’s never been _that_ kind of flirting.”  


A huff and a chitter.

“There are _too_ different types of flirting. Poppy flirts with everyone, that’s just how she is...” Suki suddenly let out a groan. “She’s just so perfect, Wooferbug! What if I choke as soon as she comes in? What if I act weird and she notices and asks me what’s wrong? What if she doesn’t like me like I like her? What if-”  


Suki’s rant was cut off as Wooferbug plunked herself down on the DJ once more, muffling her surprised shouts and demands for freedom. The bug chittered, content and convinced that she was helping to calm her friend down. Suki gasped as she managed to wriggle halfway out from under the large fuzzy body.

“Wooferbug! Seriously, Poppy’s gonna-”  


A quick knock on the door to the tune of a little song cut Suki off mid sentence. “DJ! It’s me!”

Suki yanked herself out the rest of the way from Wooferbug, fighting the urge to panic. “She’s here! Quick, put on some music, _nothing too forward!”_

Wooferbug chirped and hummed out some smooth jazz, ambling back over to her bed. Suki’s face twisted with stress, but she decided to just let it go as another round of banging sounded from the door. Patience was not one of Poppy’s more prominent traits. Wooferbug gave her a large, reassuring smile, gesturing with an excited wiggle of her heart shaped antennae to go answer the door.

Taking a deep breath, Suki rolled her shoulders and did her best to relax. She knew that Poppy would know something was up if Suki wasn’t acting in her usual cool, calm, chill way. The princess had a way of picking up on even the littlest things. It was endearing, but in that moment, Suki prayed that Poppy would be a bit more oblivious than usual.

“Wish me luck, girl,” Suki whispered shakily, sweaty red hand gripping the doorknob.   


With an encouraging wink from Wooferbug, Suki swung the door open, greeted by a beaming Poppy holding a pillow and a bright pink sleeping bag.

“H-Hey, Poppy...! Come on in!”  


Poppy bounced forward, wrapping Suki up in a tight hug. “Hey, Suki! Thought you’d fallen asleep on me there for a sec! Oh, you look super cute; I love the stripes!”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki's plan is put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I ended up continuing this fic for a writing prompt thing called "kiss prompts", its short and sweet and I'm happy with it so I thought I'd post it! enjoy!
> 
> this prompt was "one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other"

She was talking about something, but Suki just could not focus on Poppy’s words no matter how hard she tried. The pounding in her ears from her hammering heart was way too loud, her palms were way too sweaty, and Poppy was way too pretty. Her loose-fitting “Queen” crop top and her polka dot short-shorts…too adorable for Suki to comprehend. To just be sitting there on her bed, talking about troll-knows-what, warm colored light from the lava lamps dancing over her figure, Wooferbug wiggling her eyebrows every so often at her while still playing that smooth freaking jazz…Suki could feel this usually rather relaxing situation quickly building a firm lump of anxiety in the pit of her already butterfly-filled stomach. 

‘Step three: flirt with Poppy. Step three…step three…’ She began chanting in her head, feeling her legs start to shake as they hung off the bed. 

“Suki!” Poppy suddenly barked, waving her hands in the DJ’s startled face.

“Whoa! Ah, sorry…wh-what?” Smooth. Very smooth.

Poppy snorted out a laugh, leaning back on her palms, lazily kicking a leg back and forth. “Did you fall asleep with your eyes open again or something?”

Suki gave a weary shrug. “Something like that, yeah. What were you saying?”

“I was talking about how I don’t think Branch has ever kissed anyone before!” Poppy flopped back onto the bed, not noticing DJ’s ears suddenly folding back sharply. “Can you believe that?”

Suki turned her head away from Poppy, opting to instead stare at the door, hunching over just slightly. “Well…um…I can’t really say I’m surprised…”

“Really?” Poppy moved to lie on her stomach, now able to look up at Suki. “I would think at his age he would’ve at least kissed a few trolls.”

“How old is he?”

“Like, 23.”

Suki hummed. “I mean…I’m 22 and I’ve never…” She scratched the back of her neck, glancing down at Poppy’s wondering face. 

“…Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone? You?” 

Suki shrugged, waving her hands around like she was juggling something imaginary. “I mean…not kiss-kiss, I guess?”

Poppy popped up immediately, gasping in shock. “You’re kidding!”

“Well, how many trolls have you kissed?” 

Poppy’s ears twitched a bit as she looked up thoughtfully, slightly mouthing the numbers as she counted. “Uh…like, eight?” 

Cheeks burning in embarrassment, Suki nodded without meeting Poppy’s eyes. “I mean, you are a catch.”

Poppy’s noise of flattery thankfully drowned out Suki’s choke of surprise at her own words. “Well, look who’s talking!” Poppy jumped off the bed to stand directly in front of Suki. “You’ve seriously had no one kiss you? With that much goodness going on?”

The sweat was definitely dripping down her face now, Suki was sure of it. “I-I mean…kisses on the cheek, sure, but…”

“That doesn’t count! Lip-lock, girl!”

“…No, then.”

Crying out in absolute horror, Poppy gripped the sides of her face. “I can’t believe it! Do you know how to kiss?” 

A quick rise and fall of the shoulders. “I mean…is there something fancy to it?”

“Of course!” Poppy looked aghast. “Every troll is different when it comes to kissing! Different rhythms, different amounts of passion, all that good stuff, Suki! Every experience is different and wonderful and so so SO amazing!” She clutched Suki’s slightly trembling shoulders, shaking them a bit for added emphasis on her words, noses now inches from each other. “A beautiful troll like you is bound to be kissed eventually! Really kissed!”

Alarm bells going off in her screaming mind, Suki was using all her strength to not panic in that moment. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to push Poppy away and hide under the bed, or frantically close that small gap between them and finally taste what she’d been craving for what felt like forever. All she could do was stare at Poppy’s lips with wide eyes. Wooferbug had apparently fallen asleep, as there was now a deafening silence filling the pod. Something needed to be done. Fast. Now. 

“C-Can I kiss you?”

Poppy seemed taken aback for a split second before Suki hastily added “F-For practice!” 

One of her signature grins spread over Poppy’s face. “For practice! Absolutely! That’s a great idea!”

Suki withered just a bit, feeling a little spineless, before perking right back up as Poppy moved her soft hands from the treasure troll’s shoulders to her still flushed cheeks. 

“Now, you put your hands on my waist.”

Poppy’s orders were followed with extremely shaky, sweaty hands, but they were followed. Her heart leapt into her throat as Poppy stepped forward and nudged herself between Suki’s legs, the bottom of her stomach lightly grazing the top of Suki’s. 

A pink thumb gently stroked Suki’s cheek. Sparkling freckles scratched into her skin. “You don’t have to be so nervous. It’s just me.”

Before Suki could bark out a nervous laugh at that ironic statement, Poppy moved right in to press her lips to Suki’s. The red troll shuddered, slowly shut her eyes, and began to kiss back. A spark ran down Suki’s spine as she felt Poppy sigh out a breath against her face, dark magenta bangs brushing against her nose as the princess pulled away much too soon. They stared at each other for a few moments, still gripping each other, two sets of pink eyes burning into one gaze, before leaping back into the kiss with doubled passion. Poppy’s body slammed into Suki’s and they were both pushed back onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around Suki’s neck and burying her fingers into her orange dreads was a bit of a frantic effort to bring the taller troll in even closer. Suki mirrored Poppy’s unexpected passion, hugging Poppy’s body so tightly into her’s that she almost worried that she was going to crush the both of them. Teeth went from grazing and nipping bottom lips to outright biting. Poppy was not shy in the slightest, moving so quickly Suki could hardly keep up. Keeping track of Poppy’s grabby hands, where her own hands were placed, her teeth, her tongue, the rhythm that they had going…Suki was thankful that she at least had experience with rhythm. 

As soon as Suki felt like she had a rhythm going, however, Poppy decided to pull back, chest heaving just as much as Suki’s. Her grip on Suki’s hair did not loosen and neither did Suki’s on her waist. Both just stared at each other, wide eyed, seemingly equally shocked by their random burst of passion.

“Uhm…” Suki let out a slightly hoarse chuckle. “That was…more than I was expecting for a practice kiss.”

Poppy snorted out a laugh, rubbing her nose against Suki’s playfully. “Guess I just…had that pent up in me for a while. Y’know?”

“Yeah. I think I know what you mean.”

Poppy’s expression became a little more sly, half-lidded eyes glancing at Suki’s neck before returning to Suki’s slightly dazed eyes. “You…want me to help you practice with a few other things?”

Suki barely gave a single enthusiastic nod before Poppy dove right back in to pick up where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them.....kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> disaster lesbian suki gives me life....I MIGHT make this a two-shot, not sure yet. let me know what you think, I love reading comments!


End file.
